An Altered Time And Love
by Darkravensflight
Summary: When a new teacher called Gambit comes to the institute Rogue is immediately drawn to him, as he is drawn to her, by some invisible force. But neither of them know just how close they were until Rogue accidentally absorbs Logan's memories and finds out the truth, will they ever rekindle what once was, or will they just go their separate ways?
1. Chapter 1: Newcomer

**I'm just letting you know if you haven't read The Future Isn't Always Certain you might be a little lost but you don't have to if you don't want to.**

* * *

An Altered Time And Love

* * *

" Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Rogue." The man called Gambit smirked, he grabbed her hand to kiss the back of it but she yanked it out of his grip.

" Well Ah'm not so sure it's a pleasure to meet you, yet." Rogue said with a smirk of her own, he blinked and his smirk fell off his face, no woman had ever turned down his advances. This one seemed different, he felt like he was being pulled to her by some invisible force, it wasn't her beautiful green eye's, or her odd white as snow streaks, it was something else entirely.

" So, are you going to be teaching?" Bobby asked, Rogue just remembered he had been sitting next to her, glaring at the newcomer, Gambit turned his attention to him.

" I'm not sure yet, Stormy said she'd let me know pretty soon." He shrugged as he suddenly stood. " I think I'll leave you two kiddies alone, see ya later petite." He winked at her before turning and walking away, Rogue watched after him, her breakfast forgotten.

" Rogue, Rogue are you listening to me?" A woman's voice said, Rogue opened her eye's and looked next to her, her best friend was talking to her.

Katherine Pryde, aka Kitty, had suggested they sit outside and watch everyone enjoy the summer weather that afternoon, the summers here in New York were nothing compared to those in Mississippi, which were humid, sticky, and just plain old hot. The students were swimming, playing basketball, or doing something just as exciting.

Rogue was watching Gambit with interest, he was playing basketball against the few students, who didn't stand a chance against him, she watched him jump up and slam dunk the ball. Rogue was slightly mesmerized by his athleticism, his muscles contracted as he maneuvered around each person as they tried to block him. He stood still for a moment, talking to his team mates, and she looked him up and down, the sweat glistened in the sun light, making him look like one of those gorgeous greek gods you'd read about, he was muscled but not terribly so, it was the well balanced muscle, he looked in her direction and seemed to catch her staring at him. His eye's were hidden behind sun glasses so she couldn't tell if he was actually looking at her, she looked quickly away and began occupying herself with staring at the clouds in the sky.

" Y'know, he is really cute." Kitty said, a smile on her lips, she watched Rogue stare at Gambit from the corner of her eye, Kitty couldn't blame her though, she had been staring at him too.

" W-What? Ah haven't really noticed." She said as she closed her eye's, why was Kitty thinking she was staring at him when she clearly wasn't.

" Uh-Huh, I'm _sure_ you didn't notice his chiseled body and jaw, how the sun seems to be shinning on him like a spot light." Kitty said, Rogue sighed and shook her head.

" Yeah and if Ah recall correctly, you and Ah are both taken." Said Rogue, Kitty rolled her eye's.

" Just because we both have boyfriends doesn't mean we can't admire another man's good looks." Kitty shrugged, she and Piotr had been dating about six or so months, Rogue's eye's snapped open.

" Uh Ah believe that's what having a boyfriend means, you can't admire another man." Rogue said, Kitty rolled her eye's and shook her head.

" Well, no one ever said we couldn't secretly admire him." She laughed, Rogue sighed again before closing her eye's, reveling in the warm sun light.

* * *

A couple of days past and Rogue felt someone watching her, she had decided she would go to college, she had been trying to decide which college to go to. But the mansion was so noisy sometimes she could hardly think, so she sat in the library, looking at all the applications when someone came up to her.

" Whatcha looking at Roguey?" A voice whispered in her ear, she jumped slightly and turned to see onyx eye's staring back at her. Gambit's face was so close to hers, she could feel his warm breath on her face, she leaned back a bit.

" Ah'm looking at College applications, why?" She said as he sat down next to her, he looked at all of the applications and smiled.

" You should go to the one in New Orleans, great education there." He said, she rolled her eye's as she pulled the application out of his hands.

" You want me to go there just because it was the city you were born and raised in." She said, he blinked.

" How did you know I was from New Orleans?" He asked, an eye brow raised, Rogue was just as surprised as he was, how _did_ she know where he was from?

" Ah, uh, could tell by your Cajun accent." She said. " She had assumed he was from Cajun country but she wasn't sure what city.

" Mhmm, and I can tell from your accent you're from... Mississippi? Probably Jackson or Meridian." He said, Rogue was now even more surprised, how had he known where she was from? Only a few people knew where she was from.

" Meridian."

" Hmm?" He said as he looked at the applications.

" Ah'm from Meridian." She said quietly, he looked over at her in shock, he didn't know a thing about this girl and yet he knew where she was from?

" Huh," he shrugged it off as a coincidence, but inside, he felt something strange was going on.

" So," he started, trying to change the subject. " What college are you thinking of going to?" He asked, he saw her shrug out of the corner of his eye.

" Ah don't know yet, Ah don't even know what Ah'm wanting to study." She laughed dryly, he looked at her thoughtfully.

" Well, you could be a model, an actress, possibly a lawyer." He said.

" A lawyer?" She said with a frown on her face. " Ah'm not sure that's what Ah wanna do."

" Well, maybe you should take mechanics or something like that." He shrugged as he went to stand up. " Oh, let me know which college you'll go to."

" Why?"

" That way I'll know where to visit ya." He winked at her before turning around and walking out of the library, Rogue sighed and rubbed her forehead. This guy was a bit relentless but she couldn't help but think it was flattering that the most handsome man in the school was flirting with her. She looked at her watch and stood up, the X-men were doing a training session in a few minutes and she didn't want to be late.

* * *

That Afternoon:

The X-men were standing in the middle of the Danger Room, wearing their uniforms, they were about to start the newest simulation. They divided into two teams, one blue, the other red. The Blue team consisted of Wolverine, Cyclops, Rogue, and Jean while the red team's roster was Storm, Colossus, Kitty, and Gambit.

The sim started and both teams were amongst rubble and debris, it was a town that had been attacked by the Friends of Humanity, the town was a mutant's only town, so the FOH had decided to start a rally that got way out of hand.

" Okay team," Scott said as he stood before his team. " This is like capture the flag, but mutant style, we have to, not only dodge the red team, but also FOH members." He said, the team nodded and they split up.

" Okay team." Storm said as she addressed her team. " We need to capture the blue's teams flag as quickly as possible, be sure to use stealth and observation, that is the advantage we have over our opponents." She said, her team nodded and also split up.

" Ready everyone?" Bobby asked from the Observation deck.

" Ready!" Both teams said, He than started the clock and both teams took off.

Rogue slid underneath a piece of crumbling building, trying to avoid Storm and her team, she knew they would probably hide their flag where no one could find it. So, she looked for the highest point and saw a clock tower that happened to be in Storm's territory.

'Ah have a feeling that is where the flag is hidden.' She smirked to herself as she ran toward it, she than heard a buzzer and froze.

" Kitty's out." Bobby announced, they than resumed the game, she kicked the clock tower door in and ran up the stairs as the buzzer went off again.

" Jean's out." He announced, Rogue continued running up the stairs when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. It was a FOH member, the man spotted her and ran toward her, she shook the banister, to make sure it was sturdy, and she held onto it as she kicked him in the face.

The FOH member growled before pulled out a gun and shooting at her, she barely dodged the bullets, she than jumped onto the banister, balanced herself, and she ran on it until she was behind the FOH member and she jumped back onto the stairs and ran up to the tower.

* * *

She opened the door at the very top and saw the flag as another buzzer went off.

" Storm and Cyclops are out."

She shook her head before grabbing the flag, but she felt something grab her jacket and yank her away, she still was holding onto the flag though, she saw it was the same FOH member as earlier. She growled and went to punch him, the FOH member barely dodged it and he reposted with a left jab, it hit Rogue in her side and that just got her pissed. She than hit him with a left jab and a right hook, the man stumbled back slightly before Rogue kicked him in the stomach, the man stumbled some more before he roundhouse kicked her and she fell to the ground.

He grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled her forcibly up, he than punched her continuously in the stomach as he held the back of her jacket with his other hand. Rogue backed out of her jacket as he went to punch her again, she landed on the ground with a small thud, the FOH guy blinked before Rogue kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face. He began trying to punch her but he backed her up to a window and he smirked before feigning a right hook but kicked her in the stomach with so much force that she fell out the window.

Rogue accidentally screamed as she came closer and closer to crashing on the ground, but, instead of landing on the cold hard ground, she landed on someone else and they went 'oof' as she landed on top of them, she saw she had accidentally landed on Logan and he was glaring at her. She smiled sheepishly at him, but she didn't realize a piece of her uniform had ripped and she felt that familiar pull of her powers, she was absorbing Logan's memories.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! Here is my newest story, and this will be the last one in the series and I have an entirely new story coming up soon but I can't think of a title for it -.- anyway hoped this wasn't to confusing and I hope y'all liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unbelievable

Unbelievable

* * *

Rogue felt the familiar pull of her powers, memories began to flood into her head. Some of the she recognized, others she didn't, she saw some memories of, who she assumed was Logan, in Japan. Another memory was of him at a train station, picking her up. Another was him attacking someone that looked like... Gambit?! Than a few more memories flashed into her head before she passed out.

" Rogue!" Bobby yelled as he ran into the danger room, he turned the sim off as soon as she had fallen on Wolverine, Kitty and Colossus moved him away from her so she couldn't absorb him anymore.

" Wait! I'm wearing gloves." Kitty said as Bobby went to touch her, Gambit frowned slightly.

" Why would it matter if you were wearing gloves or not?" He asked, Storm looked over at him.

" Rogue's powers is to absorb someone's memories, life, and, if they're a mutant, their powers through skin contact." Storm said. " But she can't control her powers yet so that's why she always covers up."

Gambit blinked, he in some way felt bad for her, but he suppressed the feeling, he would assume she didn't want pity. He took his trench coat off and wrapped it around her, careful not to touch any exposing skin, and he picked her up bridal style.

" I'll take her to the infirmary, while y'all get Monsieur Claws." He said as he walked out of the Danger Room and went to the infirmary.

He walked up to the door and it opened automatically and when he walked inside Hank 'Beast' McCoy turned and his eye's widened.

" Oh my, what happened?" He asked as Gambit laid Rogue down on one of the beds.

" She was pushed out of a window durning the training session and she landed on Wolverine." He explained, Hank slipped on a pair of Latex gloves and began to inspect her wounds.

" I think she may've absorbed him." Gambit said, Hank looked up at him.

" Are you sure?" He asked and Colossus walked in carrying an unconscious Wolverine, Hank shook his head.

" Does that answer your question?"

* * *

Rogue groaned, the memories were still playing, at one point she saw her and Gambit again, he had his arm wrapped her and he was teasing and joking with her, she could feel Logan's emotions he seemed annoyed but a bit happy that She had found someone, even if he didn't like Gambit.

Rogue saw another memory flash, it was of Storm, who looked very different, fighting Magneto and the Professor telling her to stop. Than Magneto was explaining that these robots called Sentinels were now hunting mutants, soon she saw the school was about to close but there was a celebration. It seemed to be a wedding, Logan was standing in a hallway, waiting on someone she heard footsteps approach and she turned to her right to see someone standing there.

It was her, Rogue, in a medium sized wedding gown. It had small capped sleeves and it was made of, what appeared to be, satin and lace. Her hair was partially up and in loose curls, her white bangs framed her face perfectly, she wore a small veil on the top of her head and she wore opera length gloves. She was wearing a beautiful necklace that looked super expensive, as she got closer to Logan she recognized it as the Hope Diamond* she saw the back of her dress was made of white sheer fabric with buttons going down the middle. She felt all the emotions Logan was feeling, happiness was the most prominent one.

" You nervous?" He had asked, she shook her head as he handed her the bouquet.

" No, more excited over anything." She laughed, he could tell she was lying but decided not to say anything he just offered her his arm and she looped hers through his.

" Ah'm glad you decided to give me away." She said as they stared at the double doors.

" I'm glad too." He said with a rare and genuine smile, the doors opened and a song began to play.

Rogue than, after Logan had give her away, sat down and watched her wedding to Gambit. There were a few whispered sayings between them that he didn't catch but didn't think anything of it after the officiant, who happened to be Nightcrawler, pronounced them husband and wife Logan cut Remy a look that read 'You break her heart, you'll live to regret it' all he did was smile before kissing Rogue.

Memories flashed again, but these were not so pleasant, they were of a world on the brink of destruction and death. Mutants were being hunted and killed, if not they were imprisoned, humans that helped mutants suffered the same fate. A lot of people had died because of this war, some were strangers others were comrades, they had finally found a way to change it and that was where things began to get blurry.

* * *

A few hours later:

Rogue groaned and opened her eye's, how long had she been out? How did she get to the infirmary? Why did Logan have so many memories that she did not, like her marrying Gambit, she barely knew the man, although she could immediately tell he was a womanizer.

She sat up and looked around, it was 8:00 at night, she got out of the bed and was about to walk out of the room when she noticed she was wearing only her sports bra and shorts. She grabbed a sweat jacket that was hanging on a rack and slipped it on before walking out of the room.

She walked to the Professors office, trying not to bump into anyone and when she did she heard Logan's voice and the Professors.

" Do you think she absorbed those memories?" The professor asked.

" I dunno Chuck, but if she did we have a lot of explaining to do." Logan said, Rogue opened the door walked in, closed it behind her, and she stared at them.

" What memories were those!" She said, trying to keep her voice quiet, but failed completely.

" Rogue, could you please keep your voice down." The Professor pleaded, she sighed irritatedly but nodded and sat down in a chair.

" Explain. Now." She said, Logan and the Professor glanced at each other before Logan spoke.

" We altered the time line, the world used to be in dystopia mutants were being executed and arrested, people that helped us were sharing the same fate. All because of Mystique and her killing Bolivar Trask, things went down hill from there, so we came up with a plan to send me back in time to prevent it all and, as you can clearly see, worked." He explained as he crossed his arms, Rogue blinked.

" Okay, that explains the death and destruction Ah saw, but what about me and Gambit? Ah mean, ah saw us getting married." She laughed, it was utterly ridiculous, she didn't even like him that way. But when she saw their serious faces her laughter died.

" W-We were married?" Rogue said in a hushed voice, Logan nodded as he sat down next to her.

" Ya you were, as much as I didn't care for it, but you two got married before things went sour and what happened after you left the mansion, I don't honestly know." He said with a sympathetic voice, she blinked, so they were married? But, what happened after that? Were they killed? She didn't see them in that temple in China, so were they imprisoned? She shook her head.

" Y'all are lying." She continued shaking her head, Logan sighed.

" No kid, we're not you saw it with your own mind. Those memories weren't fabricated trust me."

" Than how come you are the only one who remembers it?" She asked, the Professor spoke than.

" We are not sure, but now it is only the three of us that know." He said, she blinked than stood up.

" This is unbelievable, Ah... Need a moment." She said and she walked out, Logan went to follow her before the Professor stopped him.

" Don't, give her some time to let it sink in." He said, Logan nodded.

* * *

Rogue walked quickly to her room, her mind was swimming, how could there have been a different future and no one remembered it? She was at the stair case when she felt someone grab her arm.

" Hey, you ok?" Gambit asked, she frowned and yanked her arm out of his grip, her heart felt like it was going ninety miles an hour, she glared at him.

" Ah'm fine, why does it matter to you?" She asked sharply, he blinked.

" I was just wondering, since you fell out of a ninth story window." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

" Well thanks but no thanks for your concern." She said as she ran up the stairs and to her room, Gambit's eye's narrowed, what was wrong with her?

Rogue walked into her room and closed the door, she began pacing. Everything was beginning to sink in, she and Gambit were married and in love, they were possibly killed or taken captive, the world was almost destroyed, mutants were being killed left and right.

She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, so did that mean she had control of her powers? If she could touch Gambit than that meant she had finally learned to control her powers right? But than why was she wearing gloves at the wedding? Could only Gambit touch her? And if so, how? She began fiddling with her necklace that had the engagement and wedding rings on it, she pulled the necklace off her neck and looked at the rings, and upon further inspection she noticed a G+R on the inside of the engagement ring band, than an R+M on the inside of the wedding band.

So if G+R stood for Gambit and Rogue, and M stood for Marie, what did the R stand for? Was it Gambit's real name? She thought more about this when she heard a knock on her bedroom door, she stood to open it and he eye's widened.

* * *

***I forgot to mention the Hope Diamond at the end of TFIAC, so I thought I'd mention it here.**

**Anyway sorry this chapter is so short, I tried to make it longer because I am trying to make each chapter at least 2,000 words and my other story TG+TT is on a small hiatus while I work on this story and my new story that will be up possibly at the end of the month, anyway thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope y'all enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Her

Her

* * *

When Rogue opened her bedroom door she was surprised by who was standing on the other side, it was Bobby, she half thought it was Gambit but she inwardly shook her head, why would he come?

" You okay?" He asked as Rogue let him in, she closed the door behind him and she shrugged.

" Ah'm not really sure sugah." She said as she walked over to her bed and sat down, Bobby sat down next to her and smiled.

" Well, since you seem a bit down, some of us are going to Harry's diner, you in?" He asked, she shook her head.

" No thanks, y'all have fun though." She said with a forced smile, Bobby's face saddened a bit.

" You sure? Cause it'd probably raise your spirits." He said slightly hopeful, she sighed.

" Ah'm just not in the mood to have fun babe, Ah'm sorry, ah promise next time y'all go to Harry's Ah'll come too." She said, he nodded slightly as he stood up and walked over to the door.

" Well, if you decide to come later, you'll know where we're at." He said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, Rogue shook her head but stood up, grabbed some clean clothes, and took a shower.

* * *

At around eight some of the students were standing in the entrance way, waiting for a couple of more people, when Bobby walked over to them.

" Rogue still isn't coming, so I guess we'll go without her." He said, the other students nodded and began leaving the school and began heading to Harry's.

Rogue walked out of the bathroom feeling much better, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt, she sat down on her bed and turned the tv on, she could hear the students laughing, talking, and getting into their cars outside. She sighed sadly, she didn't feel like having fun tonight, she flipped through channels for thirty minutes when she heard someone knock on her bedroom door, she glared at it.

" Ah told twenty times Bobby, Ah am not going to Harry's diner!" She said as she walked over to the door, yanked it open, and her jaw dropped. It was Gambit, he was wearing a white button down shirt, that appeared to be made of silk, a pair of dark jeans that fit him perfectly, and a pair of dress shoes he was also wearing a huge smirk on his face.

" My you look lovely chére." He said as he leaned against the door frame, she rolled her eye's.

" What do ya want Cajun?" She asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

" Well, I was hoping to take a belle femme out for the night," his smirk widened. " And it seems to me, you're the lucky femme."

" No, Ah'm the unlucky gal." She said as she walked toward her bed, Gambit followed her inside.

" How do ya figure you're unlucky?"

" Because Ah'm stuck here with your annoying self." She said as she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, He shook his head.

" C'mon, just go out with me for some dinner." He said.

" No."

" Please."

" No."

" C'mon chére, just for an hour."

" No." She said, he sighed irritatedly and he cut her a look.

" Fine, drastic times call for drastic measures." He said, Rogue frowned as he grabbed her ankles, pulled her to the end of the bed, and threw her over his shoulder.

She yelped in surprise as Gambit threw her over his shoulder, she began hitting his back.

" Dammit you stupid Cajun Swamp Rat! Put me down now!" She yelled, he grabbed her gloves that were on her nightstand and he handed them to her.

" Put these on and shut up." He ordered, she growled but slipped the gloves on, she continued hitting his back all the way to the garage, she finally bit his shoulder.

Gambit gasped in surprise and suppressed yelling at her, but instead he bit her on the thigh.

" Ow! What the hell?!" She yelled, she turned her head to look at him as he looked at her.

" You bit me first, so I bit you back." He said, she growled as he walked over to his car and he placed her on the ground next to the car.

" Get in." He ordered again, she glared.

" No." She said.

" Get in now." He ordered more sternly this time.

" This is kidnapping." She said, Gambit shook his head and opened the car door, when she tried to walk away from him he grabbed her arm.

" Please, will you get in the car?" He asked more than said, she blinked at his sudden gentleness, he was acting like a drill sergeant earlier and now he's acting like a gentleman.

" Why should Ah?" She asked.

" Because I asked nicely, and I'd like to get to know you better." He shrugged slightly, she frowned but nodded.

" Fine." She grumbled and got into the car, he sighed in relief and walked over to the drivers side and got in.

" Can ya at least tell me where we're going?" She asked, he smiled.

" It's a surprise." He said with a slight chuckle, he started the car and drove out of the garage.

* * *

They drove in silence for about an hour, they passed Harry's Diner and drove until Gambit stopped in front of a jazz dance club, Rogue saw the people outside and she blinked.

" Crap." She mumbled, she looked down at herself and saw how under dressed she was, she heard Gambit chuckle and she looked over at him.

" What's so funny?"

" Nothing, but since you do seem a bit under dressed I brought you some clothes." He reached toward the backseat, while he was still watching the road, and he handed a small bag to her.

Rogue put her hand in the bag and felt a bunch of different fabrics, she grabbed something and pulled out a green satin glove.

" Did you go shopping?" She asked with a raised eye brow, he didn't look at her.

" Maybe." He shrugged, she couldn't help but smile slightly.

" Thanks, Ah guess." She shrugged and pulled out some more clothes and a pair of heels, Gambit parked the car and got out.

Rogue saw him turn his back to the car and she quickly changed out of her clothes and into the one's Gambit bought her. She got out of the car and walked over to Gambit, he turned his head and blinked, she was wearing a green cocktail dress with sheer long sleeves and matching pantyhose, she was wearing a green pair of gloves and pumps.

" Well?" She asked, he smiled.

" You look amazing." He said absolutely stunned, she chuckled slightly.

" Wow, Ah'm surprised a suave Cajun as yourself is stunned." She laughed, he shook his head and walked over to her, and that was when she noticed he was wearing colored contacts.

" Shall we?" He said holding his arm out to her, she nodded but didn't take his arm, they walked over to the club and, as Rogue went to get in the long line, he grabbed her arm gently.

" C'mon." Gambit said as he pulled her away from the line, they walked to the front of the line and the bouncer let them in.

* * *

" What was that about?" Rogue asked as they walked into the club, the lights were low, people were swaying to the slow jazz song, Gambit walked over to a table and smiled.

" Let's just say I know the owner." He said simply, Rogue nodded and didn't ask anymore questions.

They sat at a table and their waitress came over, got their drink order and walked away.

" So, why didn't you go with the others?" He asked, the waitress came back with their wine and she walked away before Rogue answered.

" Because Ah just ain't in the partying mood Ah guess." She shrugged, after the information she had absorbed from Logan, she was still a bit in denial.

Gambit smiled and stood up as a slower song began to play, he held his hand out to her and she looked up at him.

" How about no more questions and we just dance the night away?" He asked, Rogue sighed but nodded.

" Sure, why not." She shrugged as she took his hand and stood up, they walked over to the dance floor and, once there, Gambit put a hand lightly on her waist and held the other one in his hand as Rogue put her hand on his shoulder.

Rogue smiled just slightly as Gambit hummed to the song, she laid her head against his chest and could hear his strong heartbeat, she felt so content, so comfortable, and so warm in his embrace that she never wanted him to let her go, until, her eye's widened, She already had a boyfriend! She couldn't hurt Bobby like this, that wasn't like her, she moved her head off his chest and looked him in the eye's.

" Ah wanna leave now." She said quietly, Gambit could see the sadness in her eye's and he nodded. They walked off the dance floor and headed to the exit.

* * *

The drive back to the mansion was tense and quiet, Rogue hadn't said what had upset her but Gambit knew better than to ask, he parked the car once it was in the garage, Rogue quickly got out and walked to the door, Gambit turned the car off, got out, and followed her inside.

" Thanks for taking me dancing." She said as she got to the stairs, Gambit nodded.

" You're welcome chére, thanks for going with me." He said with a lopsided grin.

" You're welcome Cajun." She said as she ran up the stairs and to her room, anytime she was near him her heart would race. She walked into her room and closed the door, she shouldn't feel this way, she loved another man, she blamed these feelings on the Rogue from the alternate timeline.

She quickly took a shower, she needed to clear her mind for a moment, she put on her PJ's and went to be.

Gambit sighed after he watched her walk up the stairs, did she know? Why did she run away from him like that if she remembered? He shook his head, reached his hand into his pant pocket and pulled out a gorgeous necklace, it was deep blue, the color was Color Fancy Dark Grayish Blue, the cut was Antique Cushion.

It was the Hope Diamond, he had kept it, knowing it was hers, it belonged to her, he gave it to her, he put it back into his pocket and shook his head, he had to help her remember, he just had to. He walked up the stairs and went toward his room, unknowing someone was watching him.

* * *

The Next Morning.

Bobby was walking to the kitchen, as usual he was going to meet Rogue, Kitty, and Piotr for breakfast, he walked past the front door when he heard someone knock on it. He walked over to it, opened it, and saw a woman standing on the other side, she had short blonde hair, violet eye's, tan skin, and she was about 5'8.

" May I help you?" Bobby asked.

" Yes, is there a Remy LeBeau here?" She asked, her arms crossed, Bobby frowned, he knew no one by that name.

" No ma'am there's no one here by that name."

" How about this one: Gambit." She said, her eye's cold, he blinked.

" Yes he's here, why're you looking for him?" He asked, his eye's narrowed slightly.

" We have some business to discuss." She said trying to push past Bobby, but he wouldn't budge.

" What business?" She sighed.

" Well since he's my future husband, I believe we have wedding details to discuss."

* * *

**Hey Guys so sorry this chapter is late, I've been super busy and I hope this chapters okay, thanks to everyone that has faved and followed ! Hope y'all enjoyed reading this chap And thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4: Blackmail

**Hey everyone! So sorry this chapter is very late, RL is so hectic i swear, anyway here's the latest installment. I am not sure when I will be able to post chapter five, hopefully soon, but no promises. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

Blackmail.

* * *

Bobby's jaw dropped to the floor. " H-Husband?"

" Well, he's more like my future husband but yes." The woman said, he was in complete shock, he stepped out of the man

sion and closed the door behind him while her eye's narrowed.

" Gambit's not here at the moment, but I'll tell him you stopped by." Bobby lied, the woman glared at him.

" Fine." She said and with one last look at the front door she turned on her heel and walked away, Bobby sighed in relief as he walked back into the mansion and closed the door behind him. He looked around and saw no one around, so he walked out of the parlor and toward the cafeteria.

Bobby walked inside and saw Rogue, Gambit, Jubilee, Kitty, and Colossus sitting at a table talking. He noticed Rogue barely looked at him or Gambit, he walked over tot he table and heard they were in the middle of a conversation.

" Hey Bobby." Kitty said as she moved over to make room for him, Bobby nodded and sat down in the chair.

" So what are we talking about?" Bobby asked as he leaned back in his chair.

" Gambit was just telling us about the Jazz clubs in New Orleans." Jubilee said as she sipped on her orange juice, he looked over at Gambit.

" Ah." Bobby nodded and he glanced over at his girlfriend, she seemed very lost in thought and barely touched any of her food. " You okay?" He leaned over and whispered in her ear, he saw Rogue jump slightly but glancing at him.

" Ah'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night is all." She shrugged as she ate another bite of her pancake, he looked over at Gambit and saw he had glanced momentarily at Rogue when she spoke, Bobby frowned slightly but said nothing.

The conversation continued on for a few more minutes, everyone debating on which type of clubs they preferred, what they liked best about their hometowns. Soon, breakfast was over and everyone dispersed, Bobby pulled Rogue to the side for a moment.

" What's wrong?" He asked concerned, Rogue frowned.

" Ah told you already, I didn't get much sleep last night, Ah had a bad dream." She muttered, that wasn't why she had barely slept, the reason was that damn red on black eyed cajun, they had almost kissed... what was wrong with her? Why would she risk her relationship with Bobby for someone she's only known for a few days? She was so deep in her thoughts she hadn't heard a word Bobby had said.

" Rogue!" Bobby said as he snapped his fingers in front of her face, she blinked before glaring at him.

" Snap at me again."

" Well than listen, i don't trust Gambit, he's hiding a lot of stuff-." He started before he noticed Rogue's narrowed eye's.

" So? Why does it matter if he's hiding stuff? Everyone has secrets sugah, everyone has their own demons, everyone has a past. Not everyone came from the 'perfect' household Bobby." Rogue said as she crossed her arms over her chest, he sighed.

" Well is it everyday you have a-." Bobby was about to continue until Gambit came up to them.

" Excuse Moi for interrupting, but Ms. Jubilee wants to play basketball, and we need another player. Would you like to join us chére?" Gambit asked Rogue, she blinked.

" Sure, but what were you saying Bobby?" Rogue asked him, Bobby shook his head.

" It's not important, I'll tell you later." He said, she nodded and walked away with Gambit, Bobby sighed and looked at the ground, this was going to be a lot more challenging than he thought.

* * *

Rogue panted slightly, she, Jubilee, Gambit, and Wolverine were playing a game of basketball. It was Logan and herself against Jubilee and Gambit, so far the teams were neck and neck. They all decided against using their powers so it would be a fair game.

" Rogue! You gonna play or are you you just gonna sit there?" Jubilee asked as she started dribbling the ball, Rogue smirked and walked towards her.

" Is this what you've lowered yourself too Jubes? Taunting, please, so childish." Rogue said as she began blocking every shot Jubilee tried to make.

" Hey! I am a child!" She defended as she threw the ball but Rogue blocked it again, Jubilee huffed and ran after Rogue. As she made it to the other side of the court, Rogue threw the ball and it was almost to the basket until Gambit blocked her shot! She gaped as he had jumped up and hit the ball with his hand. Jubilee caught it and threw it in the basket before Logan could block it, Gambit moved passed Rogue and smirked.

" Let's make a bet, if Jubilee and I win, you go out with me, if you win, I'll leave you alone forever. Sound good?" He asked as he continued walking, she blinked and walked over to the others.

" Sounds fair." She agreed, they shook hands and the next match began.

Finally, the game ended and Gambit and Jubilee had won. Sadly, that meant Rogue had a date with Gambit. She had taken a quick shower, after being outside in the blazing heat most of the day meant she smelled like a truck driver that hadn't bathed in a week and didn't know what deodorant was.

* * *

She fixed her hair in loose waves, wore a black ankle length dress with panty hose and a long sleeved body suit underneath. She wore wrist length gloves and she slipped a pair of heels on before going downstairs.

Gambit sighed and he looked at his watch, what was taking that damn chile so long, he was beginning to get impatient when he saw the door to the mansion open and he smirked.

" Aww Chere, for me? You shouldn't have." He said as he placed a hand over his heart, Rogue rolled her eye's and leaned against the door frame.

" Ah didn't do it for you cajun, there may be real gentlemen where we're going." She said as she began walking down the stairs, when someone suddenly grabbed her arm, she turned and saw it was Bobby.

" Hey, where are you going?" He asked curiously, he looked from her to Gambit than back again.

" Gumbo's taking me somewhere, he won't tell me where though." She grumbled as she grabbed her coat and slipped it on.

" Rogue, there's something you should know about Gambit." Bobby started.

" Yes, what is it?" Rogue asked as she placed a hand on her hip, Bobby opened his mouth to speak again when Gambit began hitting the car horn.

" Come on! We ain't got all night." He yelled, Rogue sighed.

" Can we continue this later?"

" Yeah sure, just be careful, i still don't trust him." Bobby warned her, Rogue put a gloved hand over his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

" Ah'm always careful, Ah'll be back soon sugah." She said as she ran outside and got into the car. Bobby watched as they drove away.

Bobby closed the door and walked away, he headed towards the entertainment room where he heard a bunch of younger girls talking. He sat down in one of the chairs and overheard their conversation.

" There he goes, the hottest guy in school, going on a date with Rogue." Girl #1 said with a forlorn sigh.

" Yeah, she's like, soooo lucky. I wish i was her right now." Girl #2 said with a shake of her head.

" You know, i heard yesterday, when most of the students were gone, she and Gambit went out on a date." Girl #1 said in a hushed voice, Bobby's ears perked up at this, now he was eavesdropping more so than he would care to admit.

" What? No way." Girl #2 said with a wave of her hand.

" Yes way! I heard they went dancing at some club and almost kissed at the staircase when they got home." Girl #1 whispered, Bobby blinked, no, Rogue wouldn't do that to him, would she?

" There's no way she could've kissed Gambit without killing him, unless they kissed through a silk handkerchief or something." Girl #2 said, Girl #1 nodded, Bobby nodded inwardly, but she still could have kissed Gambit like how she kissed Bobby.

He got up and went to his room, he was going to confront Gambit about this rumor, and about his wife.

It was around 12:00 am when Gambit and Rogue got home, they came in quietly but Bobby could hear them from the kitchen. He stood up and silently made his way over to the entrance hall. He could hear them talking quietly for a bit before one of them went upstairs, he looked and saw Gambit was downstairs, his eye's dark and full of what appeared to be sadness.

" Gambit, a word." Bobby said as he made his way over to Gambit, who sighed in response.

" Not now Mon ami," he said quietly. " Gambit's not in the mood for chit chat."

" Oh you'll want to hear this, because i know you've been forcing yourself on Rogue and i want it to stop. Now." He demanded, Gambit frowned.

" What are you talking about snow cone?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

" I heard you took Rogue out and almost kissed her the other day." He said.

" I took her out because she was depressed and lonely, same as me, well in my mind instead of being two people alone and lone, we could be together and not be so lonely." Gambit said simply. " Oh, and there was no kiss." He added.

" Do you seriously think I'm going to take a self proclaimed womanizers word for it?" Bobby asked as he crossed his arms, Gambit looked over at him.

" You still don't trust Gambit, eh?"

" Know what? Just stay away from my girl, or I'll tell her about your wife." He said, he saw Gambit's eye's widen ever so slightly.

" What wife?" He scoffed.

" Belladonna Boudreaux, 5'8, blonde hair, blue/violet colored eye's. Has an attitude problem." Bobby described, Gambit sighed.

" Damn, she found me." He muttered.

" Mhmm, so, be smart Remy, and stay away from my girl or I'll tell the entire school, including Rogue about her." He said.

" You're blackmailing me? Heh, mon dieu." He shook his head and sighed. " I'll think about it and give you my answer in the morning." Gambit said before rushing up the stairs not giving Bobby anytime to answer.

**So? How was it? I hope it was okay, i know it's not one of my best but it's after 6am here so i was rushing to finish. I'll explain what happened on their date in the next chapter when I'm able to write it. I hope y'all liked it, thanks to everyone that has faved, followed, and reviewed they mean so much to me. Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
